


I like mine with a kiss [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: Domesticity for government operatives in 5 (+1) easy steps.





	I like mine with a kiss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I like mine with a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010225) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



**Length:** 26:37 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/i%20like%20mine%20with%20a%20kiss.mp3) (18.3 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
